List of Park Workers in Regular Show
List of Park Workers Staff/Workers Owners *Mr. Maellard Managers Current *Benson *Commander Hillton (Administer of the Park) *Everett Ross (Goverment Liaison assigned due to the New Powers and Heroes Registration Act.) Groundskeepers Current *Pops *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Skips *Thomas *Dave *Vincent *Cirtech (Robotic assistant of Commander Hillton and accountant of the Park) *VR Troopers (Adam Steele/Cybertron, Ryan Steele/VR Ryan, JB Resse/VR JB, Kaitlin Star/VR Kaitlin, Tyler Steele/Dark Heart and Red Python) *Jeb *Professor Horatio Hart *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliedy *Scout *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Magistrata *Magister Arnux *Hobble *Molly Gunther *Luhley *Jerry (Omniverse) *Morty (Omniverse) *Bryk *Bromebra *Stick Doug *Robucket *Chorlete *Leadfoot *Elliot *I.M. Werfzel *Wes Green *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *CuRT *Wander *Sylvia *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Nicole Watterson *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Richard Waterson *Invader Zim *Gir *Invader Skoodge *Minimoose *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Professor Professor *Changed Daily *Special Agent Ray *UZZ Agents *Agent Kowalski *Anthony *Autobots *Suri Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Capatin Fanzone *Spike Witwicky *Daniel Witwicky *Carly Witwicky *Nancy Witwicky *Sparkplug Witwicky *Kirby *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Blades *Boulder *Chase *Heatwave *Medix *Hoist *Doc Greene *Frankie Greene *Chief Charlie Burns *Cody Burns *Kade Burns *Dani Burns *Graham Burns *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Paz *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *Edward *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Dinobots *Constructibots *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Cosmo *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Nate Wright *Ellen Wright *Marty Wright *Ted Wright *Francis Butthurst Pope *Teddy Ortiz *Chad Applewhite *Dee Dee Holloway *Super Rabbid *Indi-Rabbid *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Eugene Krabs *Gary the Snail *Pearl Krabs *Edward *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Baby Donkey Kong *Rayman *Globox *Murphy *Teensie Doctors (Otto Psi, Roméo Patti and Gonzo) *Dib *Gaz *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Baby Yoshi *Poochy *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel *Shwitzel *Gazpacho *Milhouse Van Houten *Clancy Wiggum *Ralph Wiggum *Lou *Eddie *Barney Gumble *Otto Mann *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Ned Flanders *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Dr. Liz Wilson *Carter Pewterschmidt *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Carol West *Mayor Adam West *Glenn Quagmire *Abby *Brenda Quagmire *Susie Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Joe Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Elmer Hartmen *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Rallo Tubbs *Roberta Tubbs *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Gail Trent *Mitzi *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Mary *Chad *Stan Smith *Steve Smith *Francine Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger *Klaus Heissler *Snot *Toshi Yoshida *Barry Robinson *Jeff Fischer *Avery Bullock *Dick Reynolds *John Sanders *Jackson *Hooper *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindria *Uggles *Sir Cumference *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Clyde *Dragon Knight Riders (Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight, Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor, Chance/Kamen Rider Torque, Van/Kamen Rider Camo, Pryce/Kamen Rider Strike, Cameron/Kamen Rider Thurst, Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting, Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe, Chase/Kamen Rider Spear, Kase/Kamen Rider Siren, Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath, Adam/Kamen Rider Onyx and Eubulon/Advent Master) *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Mort *Mason *Phil *Marlene *Joey *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Slash *Leatherhead *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *Pigeon Pete *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Fugitoid *Mona Lisa *Karai *Shinigami *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Irma Langinstein *Karai *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole Hence/Black Ninja *Skylor *Seliel/Phantom Ninja *Nya/Samarai X/Water Ninja *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L. *Karloff *Paleman *Griffin Turner *Ash Ninjago *Neuro *Gravis *Bolobo *Jacob Ninjago *Tox *Shade *Camille Ninjago *Lar *Corey Jaron Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Lapis Lazuli *Bismuth *Andy DeMayo *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief *Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers * Tim Drake/Robin III * Alfred Pennyworth * Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Jason Todd/Robin II/Red Hood *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Timon and Pumbaa *Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Coconut *Peach *Guava *Ginger *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Nova Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Otto *Sparx *Jinmay *Timmy *Cosmo OddParents *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mr. Blik *Waffle *Gordon Quid *Horvis *Katilda *Kimberly *Kaitlin *Kaitlyn *Charlotte *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fireside Girls *Irving Du Bois *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *Jun Sato *Cham Syndulla (Star Wars Rebels) *Fenn Rau *Ketsu Onyo *Mart Mattin *Gooti Terez *Jonner Jin *R3-A3 *Ursa Wren *Tristian Wren *Warriors of Clan Wren *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Cat *Dog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Eric Tiberius Duckman *Willibald Feivel Cornfed *Ajax Duckman *Charles and Mambo Duckman *Bernice Florence Hufnagel *Fluffy and Uranus *Beatrice Hufnagel Duckman *Beverly Glenn Hufnagelgot *Agent Brains *Fred Luckpuig *Friday *Spencer Wright *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev Bugwatti *Hammerman/Stanley Burrell *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Ketta *Jelly *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Eli Shane *Beatrice "Trixie" Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto Geronimole *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Edd n Eddy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Janine Melnitz *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Shrek (Ogre) *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lee Lee & Mee Mee *Boyster *Rafik *Shelby *Tony/Blue Swat *Beth/Purple Swat *Mario/Gray Swat *Karato *Silver Ray *Beetleborgs (Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beettleborg, Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg, Josephin McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Titanium Silver Beetleborg and Platinum Purple Beetleborg) *Astralborgs (Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg and Ladyborg) *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Guy Eli Hamdon/SheZow *Kelly Hamdon *Maz Kepler *Masked Riders (Dex Stewart/Masked Rider, Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider Amazon, Strongman, Skyrider, Masked Rider Super-1 and Masked Rider Z-Cross) *Rocket *Vincent Q *Professor Quigley Q *Crystal Q *VP Stern *Gabby *Rainbow *Maya Kovsky *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel *N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel *Commander Forge Ferrus *Molly McGrath *Sydney Gardner *Kirby Kowalski *Roberto "Berto" Martinez *CY.T.R.O. *Jefferson Smith *Black Star Council *Ven-Ghan *Scrooge Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Ludwig Von Drake *Donald Duck *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *GizmoDuck / Fenton Crackshell *Morgana McCawber *Archie *Neptunia, Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Dr. Sarah Bellum *Derek Blunt *Femme Appeal *Herb Muddlefoot *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Baloo *Bagheera *Prince Louie *Kaa *Shere Khan *Hathi *Mowgli *Ace McDougal *Hugo *Becky McDougal *Dougal McDougal *Jeanie McDougal *Claudia *Lunchbox *Safari Bob *Mr. Walker *Rekkit Rabbit *Jay Smufton *Henrietta Smufton *Lorne Smufton *Bean and Wally *Sarah Kingsbury *Evita and Marisa *Baloo von Bruinwald XIII *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Daisy Duck *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Mario and Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Toad *Toadette *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Master Chief John-117 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Agent Locke *Sarah Palmer *Virgil *Edward Buck *Holly Tanaka *Michael Crespo *Edward Davis *Fred-104 *Kelly-087 *Kojo Agu *Linda-058 *Taylor Miles *Olympia Vale *Veronica Dare *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Rtas 'Vadum *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Tul 'Juran *Kola 'Baoth *Dewer Delumino *Samus Aran *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mike *Vanessa *Robotboy *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Professor Moshimo *Dwight Turnbull *Debbie Turnbull *Miumiu *Robotgirl *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Detective Lucky Shirley Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Dilandra "Dyl" Piquel *Miranda Wright *Shirley Wright *Timmy Wright *Chief Leonard Kanifky *Sergeant Francis Q. Grating *Fall Apart Rabbit *Fawn Deer *Jitters A. Dog *Mickey Mouse *Willy Zilla *Rock Zilla *Nigel "Skunk" Fanshawe *Alyssa *Quincy *Crystal Zilla *Serenity Zilla *Mosh *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Tom Mason *Zoe Myer *Baz Trobatori *Vic Benson *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Lena Michelle Fayot *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Sunny Bridges *Li'l D *Tamika Jones *Kim Chin *Kam Chin *Philly Phil *Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *Jake Long *Luong Lao Shi *Fu Dog *Spud *Trixie Carter *Haley Long *Jonathan Long *Susan Long *Sun Park *Andrew "Andy" Larkin *Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett *Frieda Larkin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) *Norman Larkin *Carl Crashman *C2 *Jamie James *Chloe Crashman *Janet Crashman *Barney Crashman *Rex *Andy Johnson *Rodney J. Squirrel *Bob Johnson *Lucille Johnson *Kyle Finkster *Salty Mike *Oscar *Leon *Darlene *Martha *Lulu *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Iriwn *Harold *Gladys *Dick *Judy *Grandmama *Hoss Delgado *Jeff the Spider *Fred Fredburger *Dracula *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Autobots (G1) *Spike Witwicky (G1) *Sparkplug Witwicky (G1) *Carly Witwicky (G1) *Daniel Witwicky (G1) *Maximals *Autobots (TFP) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis Lawrence Chan *Millie Burtonburger *Burt Burtonburger *Lorne *Harley *Fiona Munson *Mr. Cheeks *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Phyllis *Aunt Rose *Uncle Chuck *Chad Finletter *Tara Boumdeay *Wilbur Finletter *F.T. *Joanne Moynihan *Rolf Maxwell *Erwin Caruso *Fiona Flagstaff *Roger Blair *Neil Buzmati *Rump *Terri Flagstaff *Mikey Blair *Mega Man *Guts Man *Proto Man *Roll *Mega Man X *Zero *Rush *Cut Man *Dr. Thomas Light *Kane *Lucy Fu Dino Posse *Jet *Chow *Edgar *Chudley *Polly *Tara Duncan *Sparrow *Cal *Robin Duncan: The Evil Empress *Fafnir Forgeafeux *Fabrice Besois-Giron *Master Chem *Isabella Duncan *Manitou *Jem/Jerrica Benton *Holograms *Rio Pacheco *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Goo *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin Penguins! *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad *Grandmum *Sol *BB *"Freez" Freezbone *"Mo" Mostart *Sugar Che *Aw'right Jack *Bucky *CC & Dee Dee *Shanty *Snug Fitt & DJ Loose *Autobots (TFC) *Coby Hansen *Lori *Bud Hansen *Professor Lucy Suzuki *Stanton *Mike Franklin *Autobots (Robots in Disguise 2015 *Russell Clay *Denny Clay *Henrietta "Hank" *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Yoda *R4-P17 *R2-KT *R5-S9 *D-0T *R7-F5 *R6-H5 *R7-A7 *Clone Troopers *Senate Guards *501st Legion *Ghost Company *Coruscant Guard *41st Elite Corps *Wolfpack *91st Reconnaissance Corps *Padme Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Kit Fisto *Plo Koon *Aayla Secura *Luminara Unduli *Adi Gallia *Bail Organa *Barriss Offee *Jocasta Nu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Mon Mothma *Onaconda Farr *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Shaak Ti *Wag Too *Echo *Fives *Neeyutnee *Nahdar Vebb *Eeth Koth *Commander Colt *Quinlan Vos *Ky Narec *Commander Stone *Commander Fox *Commander Ponds *Commander Gree *Commander Fil *Commander Thire *Commander Bly *Saesee Tiin *Tiplee *Tiplar *Commander Doom *Commander Havoc *Commander Jet *Commander Monnk *Commander Neyo *Commander Thorn *Commander Trauma *Commander Wolffe *Captain Breaker *Captain Fordo *Captain Keeli *Captain Lock *Commander Gregor *Lieutenant Trap *Lieutenant Hawk *Byph *Ganodi *Gungi *Katooni *Petro *Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Kalifa *O-Mer *Saw Gerrera *Lux Bonteri *Steela Gerrera *Huyang *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Ludo *Ferguson *Alfonzo *Mr. Diaz *Mrs. Diaz *Laser puppies *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Crane *Mantis *Viper *Mr. Ping *Peng *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Sinclair *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *Rick Sanchezm *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Summer Smith *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago *Rajah *The Sultan *Victory Saber *Galaxy Shuttle *Holi *Pīpō *Fire *Boater *Moonradar *Rabbicrater *Star Cloud *Windrim *Big Shot *Whisper *Nightflight *Sidetrack *Flak *Gingham *Black Heat *Sunrunner *Dai Atlas *Sonic Bomber *Tailspin *Swindler *Roadhandler *Deadhour *Road Hugger *Road Caesar *Grand Maximus *Landcross *Metalhawk *Lander *Lightfoot *Ranger *Road King *Cain *Emusa *Akira *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Terry Perry *Douglas Davenport *Tasha Davenport *Bob (Lab Rats) *Spin *Kate (Lab Rats) *Daniel Davenport *Taylor (Lab Rats) *Logan (Lab Rats) *Bionic Soldiers *The Doctor *Rose Tyler *Clara Oswald *K-9 (Doctor Who) *Nardole *KC Cooper *Ernie Cooper *Judy *Kira Cooper *Craig Cooper *James Bond/Agent 007 *Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes/Phil *Pegsagus *Zeus *Hera *Olympian Gods *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Attina *Alana *Adella *Aquata *Arista *Andrina *Fa Mulan *Li Shang *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Khan *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *General Li *SPD Rangers (Jack Landors/S.P.D. Red Ranger, Schuyler "Sky" Tate/S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson/S.P.D. Green Ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado/S.P.D. Yellow Ranger, Sydney "Syd" Drew/S.P.D. Pink Ranger, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Kat Manx/S.P.D. Kat Ranger, Nova/S.P.D. Nova Ranger and Boom/S.P.D. Oranger Ranger) *Meta-Crisis Mordecai *Meta-Crisis Rigby *Meta-Crisis Ben Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rook Blonko *Meta-Crisis Gwen Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Kevin Levin *Meta-Crisis Lucy Mann *Meta-Crisis Kenneth Tennyson *Meta-Crisis Rad Dudesman *Meta-Crisis Rayona *Meta-Crisis Manny Armstrong *Meta-Crisis Helen Wheels *Meta-Crisis Alan Albright *Meta-Crisis Cooper Daniels *Meta-Crisis Jimmy Jones *Meta-Crisis Ester *Meta-Crisis Kai Green *Meta-Crisis Rook Shar *Meta-Crisis Eunice *Meta-Crisis Dan Zembrovski *Meta-Crisis Troll Moko *Meta-Crisis Amanda Highborn *Meta-Crisis Randy Cunningham *Meta-Crisis Howard Weinerman *Stitch *Lilo *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Nani *Gantu *Reuben *Cobra Bubbles *Grand Councilwoman *Cyd Ripley *Shelby Marcus *Barry Eisenberg *Naldo Montoya *Bret Marcus *Chet Marcus *Marisa Miller *The Organization *Othello King *Gayle King *Pinky Carter *Kuzco *Kronk *Pacha *Chicha *Chaca & Tipo *Bucky The Squirrel *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud *Howard McBride *Harold McBride *Bobby Santiago *Pickle *Peanut *Kaz *Oliver *Skylar Storm *Alan Diaz *Horace Diaz *Benny (Mighty Med) *Lizard Man *Philip (Mighty Med) *Ambrose *Tecton *Solar Flare II *Incognito *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Brain Matter *Titanio *Mesmera *Citadel *The Great Defender *Captain Atomic *Mr. Quick *Owl Girl *Timeline *Gray Granite *Neocortex *Surge *Absolute Zero *Snowstorm *Remix *Spotlight *Alley Cat *Agent Blaylock *Optimo *Dark Warrior *Valkira *Gamma Girl *Amicus *Harold (Mighty Med) **Bubble Man *Hapax the Elder *Dynamo *Human Blade *Scarlet Ace *Disgusto *Queen Hornet *Replicate *Gravitas *Lady Spectrum *Skipper (Mighty Med) *Arachnia *Spark *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Cherry *Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Ray Manchester/Captain Man *Charlotte (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Jasper (Henry Danger) *Piper Hart *Mr. Gooch *Bork *Schwoz *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Dave Seville *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dylan "Dil" Pickles *Kimi Finster *Spike (Rugrats) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II *Andrew "Drew" Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster *Kira Watanabe-Finster *Howard "Howie" DeVille *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael *Randall "Randy" Carmichael *Sarah "Taffy" Maynston *Alisa Carmichael *Buster Carmichael *Edwin Carmichael *Harold Frumpkin *Louise "Lulu" Jonston-Pickles *Grandpa Boris Kropotkin *Minka Kropotkin *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vanessa "Vanna" Glama *Katherine "Kitty" Ko *Maxum Brain *Maxum Man *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Grand Pabbie *Oaken *Jungle Fury Rangers (Casey Rhodes/Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Lily Chilman/Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, Theo Martin/Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, Robert James/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Dominic Hargan/Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, Spirit Rangers, Jarrod/Black Lion Warrior and Green Chameleon Warrior) *Wild Force Rangers (Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger, Taylor Earhart/Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger, Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa Enrile/White Wild Force Ranger, Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Ranger) *Princess Shayla *Jindrax *Toxica *Zack *Ashley *Samurai Jack *Ashi *NiGHTS *Vambre Warrior *Prohyas Warrior *Durp the Dragon *Witchy Simone *Mr. Spoony *Dino Charge Rangers (Tyler Navarro/Dino Charge Red Ranger, Chase Randall/Dino Charge Black Ranger, Koda/Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Riley Griffin/Dino Charge Green Ranger, Shelby Watkins/Dino Charge Pink Ranger, Sir Ivan of Zandar/Dino Charge Gold Ranger, James Navarro/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Prince Phillip III/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Kendall Morgan/Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Zenowing/Dino Charge Silver Ranger, Heckyl/Dino Charge Talon Ranger, Kaylee/Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Matt Griffin/Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Albert Smith/Dino Charge Purple Ranger) *Keeper *Adam Lyon *Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey *Windsor Gorilla *Slips Python *Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle *Henry Armadillo *Coach Tiffany Gills *Miss Chameleon *Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill *Mrs. Eugenia Tusk *Mr. Maurice Mandrill *Dickie Sugarjumper *Kerry Anderson *Margaret Rhino *LeTanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *James Ant *Vice Coach Horace Ferret *Mr. Blowhole *Ms. Loon *Jeffy McStudderPants *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Funtime Freddy *Sally McStudderPants *X-PO *Chell *Wheatley *Companion Box *ATLAS *P-body *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Aiden *Cinderella *Jaq *Gus *Mary *Bruno *Prince Charming *The King *The Duke *Fairy Godmother *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Bradley Nicholson *Sara Murphy *Mort Schaeffer *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Sarabi *Rafiki *Bunsen *Mikey Monroe *Harold 'Coop' Cooplowski *Jamie (Megas XLR) *Kiva Andru *Goat (Megas XLR) *Argo *Duchess *Mac (Megas XLR) *Jax *Sloan *Ryan Walker *Mark Walker *Harris Harris Jr. *Spyder *Pridelanders *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B. *Duck Hunt *Ness *Lucas (Mother 3) *Pit *Palutena *Sally McStudderPants *Zack *Ashley *Martin Lune *Rocky Quins *Bash Tennyson *Rook Blake *Gina Tennyson *Kam Levin *Lulu Mann *Kennedy Tennyson *Rinla *Ryuken Albright *Clance Daniels *Jamark Jones *Estella *Ki Green *Rook Sharon *Elina *Dez Zembrovski *Tor Moko *Aminda Highborn *Remy Cunningham *Hecken Weinerman *Marx Lune *Ricolen Quins *Baz Tennyson *Rook Brick *Gracie Tennyson *Kark Levin *Lunia Mann *Klark Tennyson *Rayina *Alex Albright *Cal Daniels *Johnson Jones *Elsaine *Kleo Green *Rook Shelly *Eunila *Dax Zembrovski *TJ Moko *Amaxine Highborn *Razzle Cunningham *Henraz Weinerman *Mordecai (robot) *Rigby (robot) *Ben Tennyson (robot) *Rook Blonko (robot) *Gwen Tennyson (robot) *Kevin Levin (robot) *Lucy Mann (robot) *Kenneth Tennyson (robot) *Rad Dudesman (robot) *Rayona (robot) *Manny Armstrong (robot) *Helen Wheels (robot) *Alan Albright (robot) *Cooper Daniels (robot) *Jimmy Jones (robot) *Ester (robot) *Kai Green (robot) *Rook Shar (robot) *Eunice (robot) *Dan Zembrovski (robot) *Troll Moko (robot) *Amanda Highborn (robot) *Randy Cunningham (robot) *Howard Weinerman (robot) *Kordi Freemaker *Rowan Freemaker *Roger (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lego) *Anakin Skywalker (Lego) *Padme Amidala (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Yoda (Lego) *Commander Cody (Lego) *Lieutenant Thire (Lego) *Ahsoka Tano (Lego) *Jar Jar Binks (Lego) *Captain Rex (Lego) *Mace Windu (Lego) *Commander Ponds (Lego) *Ki-Adi Mundi (Lego) *Kit Fisto (Lego) *Commander Stone (Lego) *Aayla Secura (Lego) *Commander Bly (Lego) *Luminara Unduli (Lego) *Barriss Offee (Lego) *Clone Troopers (Lego) *R2-D2 (Lego) *Plo Koon (Lego) *C-3PO (Lego) *Nahdar Vebb (Lego) *Commander Fil (Lego) *Adi Gallia (Lego) *Eeth Koth (Lego) *Bail Organa (Lego) *Senate Commandos (Lego) *Saesee Tiin (Lego) *Shaak Ti (Lego) *Commander Gree (Lego) *Commander Fox (Lego) *Commander Wolffe (Lego) *Commander Gregor (Lego) *Ezra Bridger (Lego) *Kanan Jarrus (Lego) *Sabine Wren (Lego) *Garazeb Orrelios (Lego) *Hera Syndulla (Lego) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Cheerilee *Granny Smith *Big Macintosh *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Gilda *Trixie Lulamoon *Babs Seed *Button Mash *Zecora *Little Strongheart *Cheese Candwich *Maud Pie *Coco Pommel *Daring Do *Sweetie Drops *Braeburn *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Spitfire *Soarin *Rapidfire *Fleetfoot *Royal guards *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Snoutlout Jorgenson *Stoick the Vast *Gruff *Justin *Brand *Flabber *Mums *Count Fangula *Frankenbeans *The Pipettes *Ghoulum *Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith *Art Fortunes *Olivia Moore *Clive Babineaux *Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Major Lilywhite *Blaine DeBeers *Peyton Charles *Aarkon *Blake Myers *Mitch de la Cruz *Galaxy Rangers (Leo Corbett/Galaxy Red, Kai Chen/Galaxy Blue, Damon Henderson/Galaxy Green, Maya/Galaxy Yellow, Kendrix Morgan/Galaxy Pink, Mike Corbett/Magna Defender, Karone and The Magna Defender) *D. Va *Mei *Genji *Lucio *Soldier: 76 *Zarya *Winston (Overwatch) *Pharah *Reinhardt *Symmetra *Bastion (Overwatch) *Hanzo *Mercy *Zenyatta *Moana *Maui *Samurai Rangers (Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger, Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger, Mia Watanbe/Pink Samurai Ranger, Mike/Green Samurai Ranger, Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger, Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger and Lauren Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger) *Mentor Ji *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Clank *Captain Qwark *The Plumber *Big Al *Angela Cross (a.k.a. The Mysterious Thief) *Cronk and Zephyr *Alister Azimuth *Kaden *Orvus *Sasha Phyronix *Skid McMarx *Helga von Streissenburgen *Skrunch *Grimroth Razz *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Jim Lake Jr./Trollhunter *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *AAARRRGGHH!!! *Blinky *KO *Radicles *Enid *Mr. Gar *A Real Magic Skeleton *Beardo *Bell Beefer *Brandon *Carol *Chameleon Jr. *Chameleon Sr. *Colewort *Dendy *Drupe *Dynamite Watkins *Action News Anchor *Fish Dude *Gertie *Ginger *Gladys *Gregg *Joe Cuppa *Joff the Shaolin Monk *Mega Football Baby *Mr. Logic *Ms. Mummy *Neil *Nick Army *Pird *Potato *Punching Judy *Red Action *Small One *Sparko *Teamster *Ted the Viking *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi *Riku *Roxas *Naminé *Lea (Kingdom Hearts) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Data-Sora *Data-Riku *Data-Naminé *Data-Roxas *Vexen *Xion *Master Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Xander Crews *Grace Ryan *Alexsandr Kallus *Maketh Tua *Sarah G. Lato *Poppy *Luca *Willow *Dahlia *Silver (Angry Birds) *Pacifica Northwest *Old Man McGucket *Chloe Carmichael *Lars Barriga *Sadie Miller *Connie Maheswaran *Punpkin *Rhodonite *Fluorite, the Rutile Twins *Padparadscha *Discord *Trouble Shoes Clyde *Thorax *Mona Lisa *Sal Commander *Queen (TMNT 2012) *Bishop *Pawn *Rook (TMNT 2012) *Zeno the Triceraton *Tuttorio *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Captain Toad *Toadsworth *Baby Yoshis *Poochy *Paper Toad *Green Toad Rescue Squad *Purple Toad Rescue Squad *Yellow Toad Rescue Squad *Blue Toad Rescue Squad *Red Toad Rescue Squad *031 Exuberant Witness *Quarrie *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Rebels) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Rebels) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels) *R2-D2 (Star Wars Rebels) *C-3PO (Star Wars Rebels) *Bail Organa (Star Wars Rebels) *Yoda (Star Wars Rebels) *Captain Rex (Star Wars Rebels) *Commander Wolfe (Star Wars Rebels) *Captain Gregor (Star Wars Rebels) *Saw Gerrera (Star Wars Rebels) *Mon Mothma (Star Wars Rebels) *Teddy (Bob's Burgers) *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. *Andy and Ollie Pesto *Zeke *Rudolph Stieblitz *Jocelyn *Jek-14 *Ronin (Ninjago) *Echo Zane *Cyrus Borg *Ray (Ninjago) *Maya (Ninjago) *Birdarang *Beat Box *Universe Staff *Dave (Teen Titans Go!) *Pain Bot *Silkie *Super Robin (Bird) *Sticky Joe *Bobby *Ashla *Jempa *Liam *Ian *Mari Amithest *Bene (Lego) *Rako *Vaash Ti *Rusty (Lego) *Attabura *Quarrie (Lego) *Valeria *Becky Smoochenbacher *Jek Clones *Liam (The Loud House) *Rusty Spokes *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *The Blind Archers *Rothchild and his Canine Companions *The Ravers *The Woolies *Max and the Robots of Andromeda *The Triseraquins *The Spartans *Monkey Man *The White Ape Tribe *The Scotsman *Isla *Flora *Maeve *Murdina *Oban *Bradana *Ardbey *Fiona *Assie *Bonnie *Lorna *Mawina *Shona *Nora *Piesil *Shanath *Euspeth *Edme *Freya *Gilbartha *Gesha *Grizela *Innes *Dawntha *Cora *Davina *Kina *Da Samurai *King Butterfly *Queen Butterfly *Ruberiot *Foolduke *Mime Girl *Mina Loveberry *Glossaryck *Lekmet *Omnitraxus Prime *Hekapoo *Rhombulu *Jek-15 *Molly Lune, *Riznla Quins *Bethany Tennyson *Rook Polly *Grayson Tennyson *Kelly Levin *Landon Mann *Karol Tennyson *Razkus *Alice Albright *Cate Daniels *Jinna Jones *Estrick *Kall Green *Rook Shazz *Ernkaz *Danila Zembrovski *Tilina Moko *Alkazz Highborn *Rinnie Cunningham *Holly Weinerman *Maverick Lune *Reid Quins *Barrett Tennyson *Rook Burton *Grina Tennyson *Kane Levin *Louisa Mann *Kazzy Tennyson *Rachael *Alec Albright *Cody Daniels *Jimmo Jones *Esinna *Kacey Green *Rook Selah *Esther *Dalton Zembrovski *Trevor Moko *Andrea Highborn *Rawdon Cunningham *Hale Weinerman *Mordecai (Armored) *Rigby (Armored) *Ben Tennyson (Armored) *Rook Blonko (Armored) *Gwen Tennyson (Armored) *Kevin Levin (Armored) *Lucy Mann (Armored) *Kenneth Tennyson (Armored) *Rad Dudesman (Armored) *Rayona (Armored) *Manny Armstrong (Armored) *Helen Wheels (Armored) *Alan Albright (Armored) *Cooper Daniels (Armored) *Jimmy Jones (Armored) *Ester (Armored) *Kai Green (Armored) *Rook Shar (Armored) *Eunice (Armored) *Dan Zembrovski (Armored) *Troll Moko (Armored) *Amanda Highborn (Armored) *Randy Cunningham (Armored) *Howard Weinerman (Armored) *Mordecai (Mechanical Arms) *Rigby (Mechanical Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Rook Blonko (Mechanical Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Kevin Levin (Mechanical Arms) *Lucy Mann (Mechanical Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Mechanical Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Mechanical Arms) *Rayona (Mechanical Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Mechanical Arms) *Helen Wheels (Mechanical Arms) *Alan Albright (Mechanical Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Mechanical Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Mechanical Arms) *Ester (Mechanical Arms), *Kai Green (Mechanical Arms) *Rook Shar (Mechanical Arms) *Eunice (Mechanical Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Mechanical Arms) *Troll Moko (Mechanical Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Mechanical Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Mechanical Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Mechanical Arms) *Mordecai (Six Arms) *Rigby (Six Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Six Arms) *Rook Blonko (Six Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Six Arms) *Kevin Levin (Six Arms) *Lucy Mann (Six Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Six Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Six Arms) *Rayona (Six Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Six Arms) *Helen Wheels (Six Arms) *Alan Albright (Six Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Six Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Six Arms) *Ester (Six Arms) *Kai Green (Six Arms) *Rook Shar (Six Arms) *Eunice (Six Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Six Arms) *Troll Moko (Six Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Six Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Six Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Six Arms) *Mordecai (Eight Arms) *Rigby (Eight Arms) *Ben Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Rook Blonko (Eight Arms) *Gwen Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Kevin Levin (Eight Arms) *Lucy Mann (Eight Arms) *Kenneth Tennyson (Eight Arms) *Rad Dudesman (Eight Arms) *Rayona (Right Arms) *Manny Armstrong (Eight Arms) *Helen Wheels (Eight Arms) *Alan Albright (Eight Arms) *Cooper Daniels (Eight Arms) *Jimmy Jones (Eight Arms) *Ester (Eight Arms) *Kai Green (Right Arms) *Rook Shar (Eight Arms) *Eunice (Eight Arms) *Dan Zembrovski (Eight Arms) *Troll Moko (Eight Arms) *Amanda Highborn (Right Arms) *Randy Cunningham (Eight Arms) *Howard Weinerman (Eight Arms) *Arian Lune *Maron Quins *Buckley Tennyson *Rook Boyd *Garcia Tennyson *Kasam Levin *Luinla Mann *Kazane Tennyson *Rayzina *Matt Albright *Conner Daniels *Joe Jones *Euinla *Rosa Green *Rook Soka *Esora *Dai Zembrovski *Toby Moko *Amina Highborn *Romin Cunningham *Hass Weinerman *Ninja Steel Rangers (Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red, Preston Tien/Ninja Steel Blue, Calvin Maxwell/Ninja Steel Yellow, Hayley Foster/Ninja Steel White, Sarah Thompson/Ninja Steel Pink, Levi Weston Romero/Ninja Steel Gold, Dane Romero/Ninja Steel Red and Mick Kanic/Ninja Steel Red) *Redbot *Princess Viera *Inkling Girl *Lime Inkling Girl *Magenta Inkling Girl *Inkling Boy *Purple Inkling Boy *Cyan Inkling Boy *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *C-3PO (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *R2-D2 (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Padme Amidala (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Mace Windu (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Ki-Adi Mundi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Shaak Ti (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Aayla Secura (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *K'Kruhk *Tarr Seirr *Sha'A Gi *Captain Fordo *ARC Troopers *Captain Typho (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *San Hill *Clone Troopers (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Paxi Sylo *Kit Fisto (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Barriss Offee (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Luminara Unduli (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Daakmen Barrek *Commander Cody (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Adi Gallia (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Agen Kolar (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Even Piell (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Plo Koon (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Saesee Tiin (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Laval *Lagravis *Lavertus *ShadoWind *Longtooth *Lennox *Leonidas *Li'ella *Lion Swordsmen *Lion Gunners *Cragger *Queen Crunket *King Crominus *Crooler *Crawley *Crug *Cranvil *Crokenburg *Ewald *Eris *Ewar *Equila *Eglor *Elida *Gorzan *Gardo *G'Loona *Grizzam *Gornay *Grumlo *Gelsi *Rawzom *Razar *Rizzo *Razcal *Worriz *Winzar *Wilhurt *Wakz *Windra *Wonald *Rogon *Rinona *Rukus *Runk *Bladvic *Buchuma *Balkar *Bungey *Bumpy *Bozy *Bezar *Scorm *Scutter *Scolder *Scrug *Braptor *Blista *Fluminox *Florax *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *Trakkar *Tazar *Lundor *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Sibress *Saraw *Saber-Tooth Tiger Soldiers *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Vulture Soldiers *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Ice Bear Soldiers *Mega Man *Roll *Proto Man *Dr. Thomas Light *Mega Man X *Zero (Mega Man X) * Douglas *Alia *Marino *Axl *Signas *Lifesaver *Depth Dragoon *Layer *Palette *Maverick Hunters *Cinnamon *Nana *Iris *Dr. Cai *Steel Massimo *Spider *Professor Gaudile *Aile *Chief R *Storm Eagle *Auto *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Concrete Man *Jewel Man *Hornet Man *Tornado Man *Plug Man *Galaxy Man *Magma Man *Splash Woman *Bass *Duo *Rush *Tango *Eddie *Beat *Dr. Mikhail Cossack *Kalinka Cossack *Amigo *Billy Hatcher *Aiai *Memee *Ulala *Pudding *Beat *BD Joe *Akira Yuki *Jacky Bryant *Ryo Hazuki *Vyse *Heavy Weapons Guy *Ranger Operators (Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red, Flynn McAllister/Ranger Operator Series Blue, Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green, Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black, Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold, Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver) *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman *Mystic Rangers (Nick Russell/Red Mystic Ranger, Charlie Thorn/Yellow Mystic Ranger, Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger, Vida Rocca/Pink Mystic Ranger, Xander Bly/Green Mystic Ranger, Udonna/White Mystic Ranger, Daggeron/Solaris Knight and Leanbow/Wolf Warrior) *Niella/Gatekeeper *Jenji *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Qrow Branwen *Winter Schnee *Time Force Rangers (Wesley Collins/Time Force Red, Lucas Kendall/Time Force Blue, Trip/Time Force Green, Katie Walker/Time Force Yellow, Jen Scotts/Time Force Pink, Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger) *Circuit *Alex (Power Rangers Time Force) *Captain Logan *Ransik *Nadira *Kazecai Lune *Rikenza Quins *Bazter Tennyson *Rook Blocko *Gino Tennyson *Kanne Levin *Lin Mann *Karlk Tennyson *Rica *Anikan Albright *Clarke Danniels *Johnny Jones *Eslina *Karly Green *Rook Sarah *Eunla *Derick Zembrovski *Tozo Moko *Amelia Highborn *Rayden Cunningham *Henco Weinerman *Milly Lune *Rilanla Quins *Bella Tennyson *Rook Belle *Garick Tennyson *Kim Levin *Luke Mann *Karlina Tennyson *Rayken *Alina Albright *Celiel Daniels *Jara Jones *Ested *Ken Green *Rook Shusuke *Eunick *Danielle Zembrovski *Tila Moko *Rina Cunningham *Harriet Weinerman *Americk Highborn *Lorissa Motolla *Fantasia McGoon *Lennox Lopez *Alisha Polanski *Kencai Lune *Reno Quins *Brick Tennyson *Rook Blane *Giara Tennyson *Kenta Levin *Lina Mann *Kanata Tennyson *Raylina *Axel Albright *Carlake Daniels *J.J. Jones *Estina *Karrie Green *Rook Saya *Eunina *Dolan Zembrovski *Tal Moko *Aqua Highborn *Rumon Cunningham *Huntley Weinerman *Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane *Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Katie "Pidge" Holt *Hunk *Princess Allura *Coran *Quasimodo *Esmerelda *Captain Phoebus *Victor *Hugo *Laverne *Clopin *The Archdeacon *Djali *Daggett Doofus Beaver *Norbert Foster Beaver *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez/La Tigresa *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Grandpapi/Puma Loco *Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa *El Tigre I *Dark Leopard *Golden Leon *Mighty Cheetar *Justice Jaguar *Flama Dama *Iron Piñata *Gordo Gordo *El Cucharón *Seventh Samurai *Ray Pierce Okamoto *Allie Underhill *Gabe Wallace *Hector Chavez *Master Jaha *Master Benjirou Kimora *Master Nadia Lobachevsky *Marcus Fenix *Dominic Santiago *Augustus Cole / Cole Train *Damon Baird *Minh Young Kim *Colonel Victor Hoffman *Anya Stroud *Anthony Carmine *Aaron Griffin *Samantha Byrne *Jace Stratton *Clayton Carmine *Dizzy Wallin *Kait Diaz *JD Fenix *Bernadette Mataki *Maria Santiago (Gears of War) *Tai Kaliso *Richard Prescott *Benjamin Carmine *Locust Kantus *Adam Fenix *Sofia Hendrick *Del Walker *Franklin Tsoko *Oscar Diaz *Garron Paduk *Ezra Loomis *Reyna Diaz *Anvil Gate Gears *House of Sovereigns Gears *Aspho Point Gears *James Dominic Fenix *Police Ricks *Doofus Rick *Target Dimension Rick *Target Dimension Morty *Cyclops Rick *Cyclops Morty *Cronenberg Rick *Cronenberg Morty *Long Sleeved Morty *Yellow Shirt Rick *Blue Shirt Morty *Cowboy Rick *Cowboy Morty *Fish Rick *Fish Morty *Artist Morty *Solicitor Rick *Robot Rick *Robot Morty *Antenna Rick *Alien Rick *Alien Morty *Eric Stoltz Mask Morty *Cult Leader Morty *Antenna Morty *Hammerhead Morty *Lawyer Morty *Salesman Rick *Black Rick *Wall Crawling Rick *Morty Rick *Dipper and Mabel Mortys *Yellow Shirt Rick *Blue Shirt Morty *Aqua Rick *Aqua Morty *Cat Rick *Slow Rick *Insurance Rick *Farmer Rick *Slick Morty *Fat Morty *Lizard Morty *Glasses Morty *Big Head Morty *Curly-haired Rick *Long Sleeved Morty *Visor Rick *Rick D. Sanchez III *Cool Rick *Regional Manager Rick *Teacher Rick *Facemask Morty *Investigator Rick *Businessman Ricks *Construction Worker Ricks *Squid Morty Marty Morty *Policeman Rick *Headphones Rick *Crop Top Morty *Luxury Rick *Crystal Morty *Trunk Morty *Beret Morty *Facepaint Mortys *Marching Band Mortys *Simple Rick's Factory Worker Ricks *Morty Mart Manager Morty *Red Sweater Rick *Juggling Rick *Rick Guilt Rick *Reverse Rick Outrage *Private Sector Rick *Retired General Rick *Cameraman Ricks *Adjudicator Rick *Security Guard Ricks *SWAT Team Ricks *Reporter Ricks *Reporter Mortys *Bartender Mortys *Waiter Mortys *Mega Fruit Farmer Rick *Body Guard Ricks *Plumber Rick *Black Rick *Baby Clone Rick *Cowboy Morty *Cowboy Rick *Justin Roiland Morty *Caesar Flickerman Morty *Beard Morty *Short Shorts Morty, *No Outline Morty *Head Flower Morty *Body Guard Mortys *Writer Rick *Stylist Rick *Turban Rick *Garment District Rick *Taxi Driver Rick *Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick *Bald Rick *Pink Insect Morty *Wasted Morty *Secret Service Ricks *Steve Jobs Rick *Cop Morty *Campaign Manager Morty *Investigator Rick *Garment District Rick *Shadow Council of Ricks *Private Sector Rick *Reverse Rick Outrage *Red Sweater Rick *Mechanical Rick *Mechanical Morty *Healthy Rick *Healthy Morty *Cyborg Summer *Mechanical Summer *Frank West *Chuck Greene *Nick Ramos *Chase Carter *Katey Greene *Rebecca Chang *Isabela Keyes *Mordecai (Clone) *Rigby (Clone) *Ben Tennyson (Clone) *Rook Blonko (Clone) *Gwen Tennyson (Clone) *Kevin Levin (Clone) *Lucy Mann (Clone) *Kenneth Tennyson (Clone) *Rad Dudesman (Clone) *Rayona (Clone) *Manny Armstrong (Clone) *Helen Wheels (Clone) *Alan Albright (Clone) *Cooper Daniels (Clone) *Jimmy Jones (Clone) *Ester (Clone) *Kai Green (Clone) *Rook Shar (Clone) *Eunice (Clone) *Dan Zembrovski (Clone) *Troll Moko (Clone) *Amanda Highborn (Clone) *Randy Cunningham (Clone) *Howard Weinerman (Clone) *Cyber Mordecai *Cyber Rigby *Cyber Ben Tennyson *Cyber Rook Blonko *Cyber Gwen Tennyson *Cyber Kevin Levin *Cyber Lucy Mann *Cyber Kenneth Tennyson *Cyber Rad Dudesman *Cyber Rayona *Cyber Manny Armstrong *Cyber Helen Wheels *Cyber Alan Albright, *Cyber Cooper Daniels *Cyber Jimmy Jones *Cyber Ester *Cyber Kai Green *Cyber Rook Shar *Cyber Eunice *Cyber Dan Zembrovski *Cyber Troll Moko *Cyber Amanda Highborn *Cyber Randy Cunningham *Cyber Howard Weinerman *Mike Hagger *Data-Mordecai *Data-Rigby *Data-Ben Tennyson *Data-Rook Blonko *Data-Gwen Tennyson *Data-Kevin Levin *Data-Lucy Mann *Data-Kenneth Tennyson *Data-Rad Dudesman *Data-Rayona *Data-Manny Armstrong *Data-Helen Wheels *Data-Alan Albright *Data-Cooper Daniels *Data-Jimmy Jones *Data-Ester *Data-Kai Green *Data-Rook Shar *Data-Eunice *Data-Dan Zembrovski *Data-Troll Moko *Data-Amanda Highborn *Data-Randy Cunningham *Data-Howard Weinerman *Malouki Lune *McCoy Lune *McFly Lune *RayRay Quins *Rahim Quins *Rashid Quins *Benito Tennyson *Bekele Tennyson *Benitez Tennyson *Rook Caleb *Rook Noah *Rook Okada *Gabi Tennyson *Gomez Tennyson *Ginla Tennyson *Kalark Levin *Kalsoom Levin *Karar Levin *Lily Mann *Lima Mann *Lidia Mann *Kasey Tennyson *Kniatt Tennyson *Kanney Tennyson *Raylola *Rikala *Rana *Abdu Albright *Almondo Albright *Ahmad Albright *Coronado Daniels *Christian Daniels *Cadot Daniels *Elzain *Elsainla *Elkordi *Kelley Green *Kiki Green *Kell Green *Rook Singer *Rook Leanna *Rook Alexis *Eunilas *Eunily *Euniserla *Dorton Zembrovski *Dodson Zembrovski *Damas Zembrovski *Turner Moko *Tran Moko *Tang Moko *Ayala Highborn *Alvina Highborn *Aleisa Highborn *Ramos Cunningham *Roman Cunningham *Rahim Cunningham *Harrell Weinerman *Hudson Weinerman *Hernandez Weinerman *Alpha 7 *Professor Cameron *Cappy *Tiara *Announcer Rick *Supervisor Rick *Candidate Morty *Security Officer Ricks *Famer Rick *Specs Morty *Leonardo 1987 *Donatello 1987) *Raphael (TMNT 1987) *Michelangelo (TMNT 1987) *Master Splinter (TMNT 1987) *April O'Neil (TMNT 1987) *Irma Langinstein (TMNT 1987) *Casey Jones [TMNT 1987 *Attila the Frog *Genghis Frog *Napoleon Bonafrog *Zenter *Grizzla *Dask *Kala *Zak (TMNT 1987) *Muckman (TMNT 1987) *Kerma *Bugman *Mona Lisa (TMNT 1987) *Buffy Shellhammer *Hokum Hare *Rex-1 *Carter (TMNT 1987) *Dino Rangers (Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger, Ethan James/Blue Dino Ranger, Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger, Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger and Trent Fernandez-Mercer/White Dino Ranger) *Cassidy Cornell *Devin Del Valle *Hayley Ziktor *Anton Mercer *Elsa *Professor Cole *Mega Rangers/Super Mega Rangers (Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red, Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink, Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow, Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue, Robo Knight and Orion/Super Megaforce Silver) *Aisha Campbell *Taylor Lune *Asuna Quins *Saya Tennyson *Rook Rey *Shun Tennyson *Yuri Levin *Lean Mann *Kaoru Tennyson *Rayco *Mia Albright *Suzu Daniels *Jina Jones *Erlockous *Kazz Green *Rook Josh *Essan *Kinata Zembrovski *Miu Moko *Hikaru Highborn *Laura Cunningham *Tilka Weinerman *Dinlola Lune *Erin Quins *Linna Tennyson *Rook Viola *Garvis Tennyson *Mai Levin *Lan Mann *May Tennyson *Rayla *Abbi Albright *Carolinla Daniels *Collen Jones *Euerane *Hurley Green *Rook Luis *Eslane *Dela Zembrovski *Valerie Moko *Tarek Highborn *Jarina Cunningham *Faye Weinerman *Future Omega Ranger *Dass Jenir *Curt Connors *Doctor Strange *Moe Szyslak *Salesmen Ricks *Greaser Rick *Karate Rick *Beefcake Rick *Vaporwave Rick *Rick Zarchez *Winner Rick *Beard Rick *Flat Top Rick *Four Eyes Rick *Mustache Rick *Bald Rick *Swimmer Rick *Aqua Rick *Bubble Gum Rick *Novelist Rick *Dude Rick *Smooth Rick *Grandpa Rick *Surfer Rick *Survivor Rick *Golfer Rick *Hippie Rick *Super Fan Rick *The Scientist Known As Rick *Rick 800 *Hacker Rick *Ninja Rick *Warrior Rick *Turbulent Juice Rick *Chair Rick *Dr. Whom Rick *Jar Head Rick *John Rick *Lizard Rick *Radar Rick *Wasteland Summer *Wasteland Beth *Wasteland Jerry *Wasteland Rick *Hawaiian Rick *Sherlock Rick *Hawaiian Summer *Victorian Jerry *Victorian Rick *Spiritual Leader Rick *Tycoon Rick *Parade Morty *Pride Morty *Festival Morty *Candiate Rick Guilt *Ghost Catcher Rick *Froopy Shloop Morty *Froopy Moop Morty *Froopy Bloop Morty *War Paint Morty *Fly Fishing Rick *Blocky Rick *Blocky Summer *Blocky Beth *Blocky Jerry *Blocky Morty *Hunger Games Summer *Hunger Games Beth *Hunger Games Jerry *Markel Lune *Rubin Quins *Bekele Tennyson *Rook Brady *Gamez Tennyson *Kourtu Levin *Laila Mann *Kalsoom Tennyson *Rayania *Amanuel Albright *Conde Daniels *Elzain *Kalina Green *Rook Solina *Ellia *Daryl Zembrovski *Teff Moko *Alesia Highborn *Romeo Cunningham *Herz Weinerman *Bone Mordecai *Bone Rigby *Bone Ben Tennyson *Bone Rook Blonko *Bone Gwen Tennyson *Bone Kevin Levin *Bone Lucy Mann *Bone Kenneth Tennyson *Bone Rad Dudesman *Bone Rayona *Bone Manny Armstrong *Bone Helen Wheels *Bone Alan Albright *Bone Cooper Daniels *Bone Jimmy Jones *Bone Ester *Bone Kai Green *Bone Rook Shar *Bone Euince *Bone Dan Zembrovski *Bone Troll Moko *Bone Amanda Highborn *Bone Randy Cunningham *Bone Howard Weinerman *Goliath Mordecai *Goliath Rigby *Goliath Ben Tennyson *Goliath Rook Blonko *Goliath Gwen Tennyson *Goliath Kevin Levin *Goliath Lucy Mann *Goliath Kenneth Tennyson *Goliath Rad Dudesman *Goliath Rayona *Goliath Manny Armstrong *Goliath Helen Wheels *Goliath Alan Albright *Bone Cooper Daniels *Goliath Jimmy Jones *Goliath Ester *Goliath Kai Green *Goliath Rook Shar *Goliath Euince *Goliath Dan Zembrovski *Goliath Troll Moko *Goliath Amanda Highborn *Goliath Randy Cunningham *Goliath Howard Weinerman *Ghost Mordecai *Ghost Rigby *Ghost Ben Tennyson *Ghost Rook Blonko *Ghost Gwen Tennyson *Ghost Kevin Levin *Ghost Lucy Mann *Ghost Kenneth Tennyson *Ghost Rad Dudesman *Ghost Rayona *Ghost Manny Armstrong *Ghost Helen Wheels *Ghost Alan Albright *Ghost Cooper Daniels *Ghost Jimmy Jones *Ghost Ester *Ghost Kai Green *Ghost Rook Shar *Ghost Euince *Ghost Dan Zembrovski *Ghost Troll Moko *Ghost Amanda Highborn *Ghost Randy Cunningham *Ghost Howard Weinerman *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Cardin Winchester *Russel Thrush *Dove Bronzewing *Sky Lark *Coco Adel *Fox Alistair *Velvet Scarlatina *Yatshuhashi Daichi *Sun Wukong *Scarlet David *Sage Ayana *Neptune Vasilias *Arslan Altan *Bolin Hori *Reese Chloris *Nadir Shiko *Brawnz Ni *Roy Stallion *Nolan Porfirio *May Zedong *Nebula Violette *Dew Gayl *Gwen Darcy *Octavia Ember *Penny Polendina *Ciel Soleil *Flynt Coal *Neon Katt *Taiyang Xiao Long *Raven Branwen *Professor Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Professor Peter Port *Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck *General James Ironwood *Jacques Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Klein Sieben *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Hei "Junior" Xiong *Melanie Malacite *Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite *Amber *Vernal *Teen Homer Simpson *Napoleon Homer *Wrestler Homer *Roman Homer *Viking Homer *Cowboy Homer *Robin Homer *Gangster Homer *Pope Homer *Knight Homer *Caveman Homer *Renaissance Homer *Monk Homer *French Homer *Elvis Homer *Space Alien Homer *Angel Homer *Washington Homer *Punk Homer *Two-Headed Homer *Egyptian Slave Homer *Glasses Homer *Futuristic Homer *CGI Homer *CGI Bart *Anime Homer *Anime Bart *Ice King Homer *Finn Bart *South Park Homer *South Park Bart *Archer Homer *Cyril Bart *Homer Simpson (Lego) *Bart Simpson (Lego) *Minion Homer *Minion Bart *Seal Homer *Spider Bart *Council of Homers *SEAL Team Homers *Guard Homers *Guard Barts *Police Homers *Doofus Homer *Target Dimension Homer *Target Dimension Bart *Cyclops Homer *Cyclops Bart *Cronenberg Homer *Cronenberg Bart *Long Sleeved Bart *Orange Shirt Homer *White Shirt Bart *Fish Homer *Fish Bart *Artist Bart *Solicitor Homer *Robot Homer *Robot Bart *Antenna Homer *Alien Homer *Alien Bart *Eric Stoltz Mask Bart *Cult Leader Bart *Antenna Bart *Hammerhead Bart *Lawyer Bart *Salesman Homer *Black Homer *Wall Crawling Homer *Bart Homer *Dipper and Mabel Barts *Aqua Homer *Aqua Bart *Cat Homer *Slow Homer *Insurance Homer *Farmer Homer *Slick Bart *Fat Bart *Lizard Bart *Glasses Bart *Big Head Bart *Curly-haired Bart *Long Sleeved Bart *Visor Homer *Homer J. Simpson III *Cool Homer *Regional Manager Homer *Teacher Homer *Facemask Homer *Investigator Homer *Businessman Homers *Construction Worker Homers *Squid Bart, Marty Morty *Policeman Homer *Headphones Homer *Crop Top Bart *Luxury Homer *Crystal Bart *Trunk Bart *Beret Bart *Facepaint Barts *Marching Band Barts *Simple Homer's Factory Worker Homers *Bart Mart Manager Bart *Red Sweater Homer *Juggling Bart, Homer Guilt Homer *Reverse Homer Outrage *Private Sector Homer *Retired General Homer *Cameraman Homers *Adjudicator Homer *Security Guard Homers *SWAT Team Homers *Reporter Homers *Reporter Barts *Bartender Barts *Waiter Barts *Mega Fruit Farmer Homer *Body Guard Homers *Plumber Homer *Black Homer *Baby Clone Homer *Caesar Flickerman Bart *Beard Bart *Short Shorts Bart *No Outline Bart *Head Flower Bart *Body Guard Barts *Writer Bart *Stylist Homer *Turban Homer *Garment District Homer *Taxi Driver Homer *Chemist Homer *Bald Homer *Pink Insect Bart *Wasted Bart *Secret Service Homer *Steve Jobs Homer, Cop Bart *Campaign Manager Bart *Investigator Homer *Garment District Homer *Shadow Council of Homers *Private Sector Homer *Reverse Homer Outrage *Red Sweater Homer *Mechanical Homer *Mechanical Bart *Healthy Homer *Healthy Bart *Cyborg Bart *Announcer Homer *Supervisor Homer *Candidate Bart *Security Officer Homers *Specs Bart *Hunger Games Homer *Hunger Games Bart *TOM *SARA *Moltar *Flash (Toonami) *D (Toonami) *Clyde 49 *Clyde 54 *Clyde 56s *Georgia (Toonami) *Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up!) *Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Susie Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Dylan "Dil" Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Stuart "Stu" Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Kimi Finster (All Grown Up!) *Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles II (All Grown Up!) *Andrew "Drew" Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Charlotte Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Charles Norbert "Chas" Finster (All Grown Up!) *Kira Watanabe-Finster (All Grown Up!) *Howard "Howie" DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Dr. Lucille "Lucy" Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Randall "Randy" Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Alisa Carmichael (All Grown Up!) *Otto Rocket *Regina "Reggie" Rocket *Sam "Squid" Dullard *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez *Raymond "Raymundo" Rocket *Tito Makani *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Harold Berman *Stinky Peterson *Sid *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Eugene Horowitz *Lila Sawyer *Eliza Thornberry *Debbie Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Tak *Jeera *Banutu Jibolba *The Chief *lok *Keeko *Linda the Sheep *Zaria *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt *Otto Osworth *Lawrence "Larry" 3000 *Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrusse *Sheila Sternwell *XJ5 *J.T. Laser *Lance Nine Trillion *Ginger Foutley *Darren Patterson *Carl Foutley *Courtney Gripling *Macie Lightfoot *Dodie Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Miranda Killgallen *Lois Foutley *Blake Gripling *Mipsy Mipson *Noelle Sussman *Ian Richton *Claire Gripling *Macie Lightfoot *Dodie Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Dr. Dave *Babe Carano *Kenzie Bell *Triple G *Hudson *Double G *Ruthless *Bunny (Game Shakers) *Pocahontas *John Rolfe *Captain John Smith *Meeko *Flit *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Mr. Wiggins *Uttamatomakkin *Robot Electro Jones *Timothy "Socks" Morton *Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle *Dad Unit *Mom Unit *Shannon Westerburg *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Little Suzy *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Lance *Princess Ilana *Octus *Goliath *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Hudson (Gargoyles) *Bronx *Angela (Gargoyles) *Elisa Maza *Penny Proud *Oscar Proud *Trudy Proud *Suga Mama Proud *BeBe & CeCe Proud *Puff the Dog *Dijonay Jones *Zoey Howzer *LaCienega Boulevardez *Sticky Webb *Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler *Ashley Funicello Spinelli *Vincent Pierre "Vince" LaSalle *Gretchen Priscilla Grundler *Michael "Mikey" Blumberg *Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswold *Apple *Onion *Burger *Hot Dog *French Fry *Popcorn Paul *Strawberry Twist *Milkshake *Cotton Candy *T-Bone *Lambchop *Chocolate *Craig (Craig of the Creek) *Kelsey *J.P. *Ghost Rider *Phantom Rider *Moon Knight *Brando *Gordon *Brandonny *Kuroto *Reika *Kiryu *Makina *Blade *Howling Commandos (Werewolf by Night, N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, Frankenstein's Monster, Man-Thing and Invisible Man) *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Blackwell *Leonidas Van Rook *Dr. Arthur Beeman *Dr. Henry Cheveyo *Dr. Miranda Grey *Deadbolt *Dr. Paul Cheechoo *Professor Talu Mizuki *alu's White Tiger *Ulraj *Agent Epsilon *Francis, Maboul *Wadi *Tsul 'Kalu *Dr. Pachacutec *Dr. David Bara *Dr. Odele *Tiacapan *Swamp Cryptids *Tibetan Monks *Bud Harger *Ruby, Cody, and Wyatt *Dr. Basil Lancaster *Rebecca Chambers *Billy Coen *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Barry Burton *Brad Vickers *Leon S. Kennedy *Ada Wong *Claire Redfield *Sherry Birkin *Carlos Oliveira *Mikhail Viktor *Nikolai Zinoviev *Steve Burnside *Ashley Graham *Ingrid Hunnigan *Luis Sera *Jack Krauser *Sheva Alomar *Josh Stone *Excella Gionne *Jessica Sherawat *Parker Luciani *Keith Lumley *Quint Cetcham *Raymond Vester *Jake Muller *Helena Harper *Piers Nivans *"Agent" *Carla Radames *Moira Burton *Natalia Korda *Ethan Winters *Mia Winters *Alex Mason *Tank Dempsey *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Frank Woods *Captain John McTavish *Jason Hudson *Nikolai Belinski *Simon 'Ghost' Riley *Nick Reyes *Vladimir Makarov *Takeo Masaki *Nora Salter *Mike Harper *Marlton Johnson *Admiral Tommy Briggs *Sergeant Roebuck *Joseph Bowman *David "Section" Mason *Sarah Hall *Sergeant Foley *Sergeant Waters *Col. Lev Kravchenko *Rachel Kane *Captain Price *Samuel Stuhlinger *Corporal Dunn *Chloe "Karma" Lynch *John Taylor *Sgt. Omar *Jack Vincent *Captain Foley *Logan Walker *Floyd Campbell *Jonas Savimbi *Ethan (Call of Duty) *Sergeant Moody, Raines *Nikolai *Poindexter *David "Hesh" Walker *Sergeant Sullivan *Private Polonsky *Lt. Col. Oliver L. North *Bradley Fillion *Dimitri Petrenk *Grigori Weaver *Frost (Call of Duty) *Sergeant Pavlov *Keeger P. Russ *Secret Service Agent Jones *Major Ingram *Private Semashko *Private Whitney *Private Anderson *Sergeant Antonov *Sergeant Ramirez *Sasha (Call of Duty) *Private Koppe *Private Goldberg *Van Dyke *Russian Tank Crew *Corporal Kukilov *Private Ender *Sergeant Jones *Lieutenant Lehmkuhl *Private Korolov *Kendra Daniels *Captain Benjamin Mathius *Nicole Brennan *Sergeant Zach Hammond *Dr. Challus Mercer *Dr. Terrence Kyne *Alissa Vincent *Dr. Kyne *Samuel Irons *Dolin Barrow *White (Dead Space) *Chic *Jen Barrow *Zoey (Left 4 Dead) *Francis (Left 4 Dead) *Louis (Left 4 Dead) *Bill (Left 4 Dead) *Coach (Left 4 Dead) *Ellis *Nick (Left 4 Dead) *Rochelle *Nathan "Nate" Drake *Elena Fisher *Victor "Sully" Sullivan *Chloe Frazer *Samuel "Sam" Drake *Nadine Ross *Charlie Cutter *Rika Raja *Marisa Chase *Karl Schäfer *Tenzin *Jeff (Uncharted) *Salim *Jameson (Uncharted) *Evelyn (Uncharted) *Cassie Drake *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *Casper *Ra *Mantha *Fatso *Stinky and Stretch *Jimmy Bradley *Alder and Dash *Wolfie *Prof. Thurdigree Burns *Heady Hopper *Frankengymteacher "Coach" *The Gargoyles *Millvila *Frankie N Stein *Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Mavis *Frankenstein's Monster (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Eunice (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Wanda (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Winnie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Werewolf pups *Wendy Blob *Hank N Stein *Pedro (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Aunt Lydia *Diana (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) *Uncle Gene *Dr. Gillman *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Antoine Triplett *S.H.I.E.L.D. *The Punisher *Deadpool *Gwenpool *Taylor Hathaway *Miles Preston *Louie Preston *Frankie Hathaway *Michelle Hathaway *Ray Preston *Meadow *Alex Russo *Justin Russo *Max Russo *Harper Finkle *Theresa Russo *Jerry Russo *Zeke Beakerman *Mason Greyback *Juliet van Heusen *Dean Moriarty *Professor Crumbs *Hugh Normous *Kelbo Russo *Felix *Abercrombie Zombie *Emma Alonso *Andi Cruz *Jessie Novoa *Desdemona *Agamemnon *Ramona *Lily *Jax Novoa *Maddie Van Pelt *Mia Black *Ursula Van Pelt *Ben Davis *Ethan Prescott *Luke Archer *Gracie Walker *Sean De Soto *Cameron Masters *Kim Sanders *Alex O'Connell *Rick O'Connell *Evy O'Connell *Jonathan Carnaha * Ardeth Bey *Fadil *Yanit *The Minotaur *Jack O'Connell *Jin-Wu *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasai *Fred (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Aunt Cass *Heathcliff *Frederick Frederickson III *Kassidy Vale *Kamen Rider Fight *Kamen Rider Puzzle *Eaglebot *Falconbot *Alicornbot *Hawkbot *Kamen Rider Motorcycle *King Sombra *Changelings *Wario *Waluigi *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Kamen Rider Proto Motorcyle *Kamen Rider Motorcycle Turbo *Kamen Rider Doctor *Kamen Rider Mixed Puzzle *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard (Unikitty!) *Sunset Shimmer (EG) *Twilight Sparkle (EG) *Applejack (EG) *Fluttershy (EG) *Pinkie Pie (EG) *Rainbow Dash (EG) *Rarity (EG) *Spike the Dog *Flash Sentry (EG) *Apple Bloom (EG) *Sweetie Belle (EG) *Scootaloo (EG) *Big McIntosh (EG) *Photo Finish (EG) *Trixie Lulamoon (EG) *DJ Pon-3 (EG) *Snips (EG) *Snails (EG) *Diamond Tiara (EG) *Silver Spoon (EG) *Derpy (EG) *Sandalwood *Micro Chips *Wallflower Blush *Octavia Melody (EG) *Bulk Biceps (EG) *Lyra Heartstrings (EG) *Sweetie Drops (EG) *Chance-A-Lot (EG) *Spitfire (EG) *Soarin (EG) *Fleetfoot (EG) *High Winds (EG) *Babs Seed (EG) *Toe-Tapper (EG) *Torch Song (EG) *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Cheerilee (EG) *Granny Smith (EG) *Mr. Cranky Doodle *Mrs. Harshwhinny *Shining Armor (EG) *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Sunny Flare *Jet Set (EG) *Upper Crust (EG) *Fleur de Lis (EG) *Trenderhoof (EG) *Rising Star (EG) *Royal Pin (EG) *Crescent Moon (EG) *Principal Cadance *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Prim Hemline (EG) *Mr. Cake (EG) *Mrs. Cake (EG) *Chelsea Porcelain (EG) *Countess Coloratura (EG) *Goldie Delicious (EG) *Lily Pad *Maud Pie (EG) *Nurse Redheart (EG) *Pearly Stitch (EG) *Violet Blurr *Pixel Pizzaz *Roseluck (EG) *Geri (EG) *Lockdown (EG) *Randolph (EG) *Star Swirl (EG) *Zephyr Breeze (EG) *Daring Do (EG) *Sapphire Shores (EG) *Alizarin Bubblegum *Aqua Blossom *Baton Switch *Blueberry Cake *Blueberry Pie *Cherry Crash *Cloudy Kicks *Cold Forecast *Crystal Lullaby *Diwata Aino *Frosty Orange *Fuschia Blush *Garden Grove *Ginger Owlseye *Golden Hazel *Lavender Lace *Melon Mint *Mulberry Cascade *Mrs. Shade *Mystery Mint *Orange Sherbette *Paisley *Raspberry Fluff *Rose Heart *Scribble Dee *Sophisticata *Starlight *Sweet Leaves *Taffy Shade *Tennis Match *Varsity Trim *Velvet Sky *Watermelody *Amaranth Gray *Brawly Beats *Bright Idea *Captain Planet (EG) *Celery Stalk *Citrus Drops *Clayton Potter *Coach Rommel *Crimson Napalm *Curly Winds *Heath Burns *Indigo Wreath *Kurt Marshall *Lightning Blue *Marco Dafoy *Mulberry Seed *Peacock Plume *Pepper Twist *Peter Bread *Said Thunderbolt *Scott Green *Thunderbass *Track Starr *Valhallen *Wiz Kid *Starlight Glimmer (EG) *Alexsandr Kallus (Lego) *Maketh Tua (Lego) *Drake Hunt *Trixie Hunt *Karen Hunt *Wullf Yularen (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Adam Warlock and Quaser) *Director Stern *Agent Glyker *Dr. Antom *Michael Lune *Ronnie Quins *Brien Tennyson *Rook Banos *Linda Tennyson *Walker Levin *Lai Mann *Henrique Tennyson *Ryila *Alduane Albright *Clapp Daniels *Joey Jones *Ellina *Ali Green *Rook Sossa *Elleina *Dane Zembrovski *Tab Moko *Adhikari Highborn *Roja Cunningham *Hendez Weinerman *Ravagers (Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri) *Cosmo the Spacedog *Park Members (Earth-X) *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks *Brent McHale *Tim Lockwood *Earl Devereaux *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Mirage *Rick Dicker *Aang *Appa *Katara *Momo *Sokka *Tenzin *Toph *Zuko *King Bumi *Bumi *Gyatso *Hakoda *Iroh *Kya *Suki *Kuzon *Korra *Southern Water Tribe *Order of the White Lotus *Tonraq *Senna *Naga *Asami Sato *Mako *Bolin *Pabu *Tenzin *Bumi *Pema *Katara *Zuko *Lin Beifong *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Rohan *Kya *General Iroh *Tarrlok *Desna and Eska *Bhanti Tribe *Iroh *Raava *Suyin Beifong *Opal *Toph Beifong *Victor Vincent *Monty *Iris *Talia *Auriana *Amaru *Nathaniel *Aunt Ellen *Izira *Lyna *Carissa *Grizzly *Panda *Ice Bear *Charlie (We Bare Bears) *Chloe Park *Ranger Tabes *Rip Hunter *Martin Stein (Firestorm) *Jefferson Jackson (Firestorm) *Sara Lance/White Canary *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Carter Hall/Hawkman *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman *Jonah Hex *Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel *Rex Tyler/Hourman *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Charles/Dr. Mid-Nite *Courtney/Stargirl *Todd Rice/Obsidian *Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *B'wana Beast *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Mark Shaw/Manhunter *Liza Warner/Lady Cop *Matthew Shrieve *John Diggle/Spartan *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Thea Queen/Speedy *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Rory Regan/Ragman *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Christopher Chance/Human Target *Kate Spencer/Manhunter *Vincent Sobel/Vigiante *Barry Allen/The Flash *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Wally West/Kid Flash (The Flash) *Ronnie Raymond (Firestorm) *Jason Rusch (Firestorm) *Jay Garrick/The Flash *Jesse Quick *Al Rothstein/Atom Smasher *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Iris West/The Flash *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *James Olsen/Guardian *Winn Schott *Alex Danvers *Maggie Sawyer *Clark Kent/Superman *Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter *Lucy Lane/Superwoman *Mon-El *Miss Martian (Supergirl) *Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *John Constantine *Zed Martin *Chas Chandler *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre *Nommo/Doctor Mist *Ray Terrill/The Ray *Jennifer Knight/Phantom Lady *John Trujillo/Black Condor *Red Tornado *Dollman *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Jennifer Pierce/Lightning *Anissa Pierce/Thunder *Grace Choi Former *Benson (when Susan was manager) *Chad (quit) *Jeremy (quit) *Biggs (quit/deceased) *Johnathon Kimble (deceased) *Zachary Delightful (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Batman (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Peridot (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick (Traitor/Left) *Dr. Eggman (Traitor) *Orbot (Traitor) *Cubot (Traitor) *Mordecai (fired briefly five times/quit/resigned/left) *Rigby (fired briefly seven times/quit/resigned/left) *Ben Tennyson (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Rook Blonko (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Gwen Tennyson (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Kevin Levin (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Lucy Mann (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Kenneth Tennyson (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Rad Dudesman (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Zed (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Rayona (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Skurd (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Manny Armstrong (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Helen Wheels (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Alan Albright (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Cooper Daniels (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Jimmy Jones (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Chrono Spanner (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Ester (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Kai Green (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Rook Shar (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Eunice (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Dan Zembrovski (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Troll Moko (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Amanda Highborn (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Howard Weinerman (Quit/Resigned/Left) *Phoenixbot (Resigned/Left) *Pegasusbot (Resigned/Left) *Griffinbot (Resigned/Left) *Dragonbot (Resigned/Left) *Bud Pin (Resigned/Left) *Alejandra (Resigned/Left( *Mark Dexler (Resigned/Left) *VJ Mendhi (Resigned/Left) *Woody Jenkins (Resigned/Left) *Sam Goldman (Resigned/Left) Interns/Temps *Thomas/Nikolai (undercover spy/left) *Doug (arrested/fired) Category:Park members Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline